Minha vida agitada com Emmett
by MarjorieFranca
Summary: Eu, Rosalie, decidi contar algumas histórias minhas com meu maravilhoso monkeyman... Desde como a gente se conheceu, até nossos casos mais bizarros. Todos podem ler, tem algumas besteirinhas, claro... Mas não chega a ser algo exagerado.
1. 1 Preparando Território

"Minha vida agitada com Emmett" surgiu após alguns episódios e algumas discussõezinhas. Será a vida de Rosalie e Emmett, pela visão dela, Claro. Terão algumas coisinhas engraçadas, Emmett, momentos tristes, momentos felizes, Emmett, passeios, besteiras, Emmett... E é claro, um supervampiro-mais-que-gostoso Emmett. Espero que gostem, minha segunda fic. Ps: A história não é fiel como a do livro!

**1. Preparando Território**

"_Tive mais sorte do que merecia. Emmett é tudo o que eu pediria se me conhecesse bem o bastante para saber o que pedir. Ele é exatamente o tipo de pessoa necessária a alguém como eu. E, é estranho, ele também precisa de mim. Essa parte funcionou melhor do que eu poderia esperar_".

– Eclipse, Rosalie.

A nossa história é algo bem fora do comum, afinal, não é todo dia que um mega homem encontra uma mega mulher, certo?  
Sempre fui egoísta, egocêntrica, apaixonada pela moda, pelo meu espelho, por mim. Desde humana, pelo pouco que eu lembro. Nunca me conformava em não ser a mais bonita do local onde eu estava – embora todos nós sabemos que eu sempre sou a mais bonita -, mas não pense mal de mim! Oh não, por favor. Eu sou até legal, tenho algumas tiradas engraçadas, sou extremamente amável, só peço que não tente competir comigo. Ta, pode até tentar. Eu adoro uma competição, o que eu quis dizer é: Nunca me vença numa competição, principalmente se ela for de beleza.

Normalmente, paixões à primeira vista são coisas extremamente banais para um mero humano. Eles vivem se apaixonando e "desapaixonando". Isso deveria ser proibido, mas não vem ao caso o modo que aqueles seres vivem, o que importa agora é a minha espécie.  
Humanos vivem em média 80 anos, e eles têm infinitos relacionamentos. Agora, imagina só se nós, vampiros que podemos ser seres eternos, se a gente se apaixonasse como qualquer outro tipo de vida? Seria um caos! Haveria muito mais guerras, não só por território, e sim pelo "amor".

Então, aqui está. Quando a gente se apaixona uma vez, não tem como voltar atrás – isso é tão romântico -. Ou seja, quando a gente encontra o verdadeiro amor, aquele sangue compatível com o nosso (sangue mesmo, metade-da-laranja fica tão clichê) é como se ele fosse nosso objetivo para toda a vida, ou o que a gente vive.

Não é por que existe isso, que significa que só temos um parceiro à vida toda. É assim: estamos aqui, vivendo, e se por acaso fomos a uma Rave vampírica e tiver lá aqueles vampirões bombados, que a gente vai dar uns amassos com eles e pronto, temos que viver a vida toda. É uma questão mais diferente que isso. Enquanto não acharmos aquele que nos completa, podemos ter uma vida "normal", com vários vampiretes para demolir casas.

Eu, particularmente, não tive muitos vampiretes, e nunca demoli casas com estranhos. (Viu como eu não sou tão desprezível assim?) Eu acho que eu mereço algo bom, realmente. Eu mereço o MELHOR. E acho que foi por isso que eu recusei tanta gente. Nunca me imaginei tendo que desfilar com um simples bombadinho, tinha que ser O cara, o mais bonito, charmoso, simpático... E não venha me chamar de metida logo agora que descobrimos algo em comum entre eu e você (sim, você que está lendo!!), eu aposto que você já desprezou vários menininhos pelo simples fato deles não serem o padrão-de-beleza aceitável por você, ou terminou com aquele namorado porque ele já era peça usada de roupa. Enfim, não vamos entrar em discussão.

Já falei mais ou menos como eu sou, como eu ajo, qual meu critério em relações a homens e vampiros, e tudo aquilo mais. Isso aqui é só uma introdução, para que você não fique tão perdida ao ler essa historinha.

Hm, lembrei de mais algumas coisas. Acho melhor eu dizer isto logo, antes que você se apegue a minha confissão e depois se apavore com o que eu escrevo. A minha vida com o Emm é AGITADÍSSIMA, tem de tudo um pouco. Ele fala besteira, eu falo e penso besteira, a gente faz besteira juntos, tem várias brigas, demolições, viagens... E tudo aquilo que tem direito. Então, se você não gostar de ler algo assim, ou se julga uma pessoa com princípios um pouco antigos, que não gosta de ler casos amorosos cheios de vida ou simplesmente SONHA em um dia ter o MEU marido... Acho melhor você (se mandar daqui antes que eu te dilacere!) parar de ler logo. Outro aviso. Se você sofre de algum problema cardíaco ou respiratório, aconselho que procure um médico antes de ler.*

* A leitura desta fic pode causar aumento na pressão circulatória, falta de ar, tonturas e imaginação fértil. (Só porque eu sou MUITO LEGAL, eu indico um médico muito bom, meu papai Carlisle) .

Eu estou aqui escrevendo sozinha no quarto, já que Carlisle está no hospital, Alice está fazendo compras, Jasper, Emmett e Edward estão competindo na floresta, Esme está arrumando a casa e Bella... Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei onde Bella está, mas quem se importa? ( Acho melhor Edward se importar um pouco mais com ela, antes que Vampiros e Lobisomens possam formar uma nova espécie ).

Adoro quando a paz reina nesta casa, me dá tempo para pensar. Quando Emm está aqui fica tão impossível de ter algum raciocínio lógico. E não ri! Eu estou falando sério. Só de pensar naqueles braços, naqueles beijos, no perfume deste cidadão... Ai, até arrepiei!

O básico vocês já sabem, é melhor eu parar de enrolar vocês e começar com as minhas lembranças, não é? Então... Até.

**Esse primeiro capítulo serviu como uma introdução à história. Vou repetir, não vai ser exatamente como o livro descreveu, ok? Eu irei mudar algumas coisas até por questões óbvias, mas Rose e Emmett serão SEMPRE Rose e Emmett. Isso, nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria mudar. Uma fic dedicada às ICMT, e a nossa terapia de grupo.**


	2. 2 Quem é Emmett?

_Hm, postei a introdução e parece que ninguém gostou né. Vou dar um desconto porque foi o primeiro capitulo da fic, então se nessa não tiver pelo menos cinco rewiews que me incentivem, vou deletar a historinha bonitinha, ta?_

**2. Quem é Emmett?**

Primeira Semana

Esse episódio é bem antigo. Se eu quero contar sobre minha vida com o Emm, eu preciso primeiro contar como a gente se conheceu. Essa semana foi muito "engraçada", nem morávamos em Forks ainda. Eu achei que seria um desastre no início pela ordem dos fatos, mas até que não foi tão ruim assim. Vou fazendo seqüências, não vai ser a semana toda num capítulo só.

Estava lá no meu quarto, eu. Quieta lendo um livro sobre as tendências da moda na época. Alice estava fora caçando com o Jasper, então eu não tinha como ser a Barbie de ninguém, o que pra mim era frustrante.  
Passaram-se alguns minutos, e eu ouvi as vozes vindas lá da sala. Reconheci imediatamente Alice, estava falando sobre um monte de coisas que eu ainda não conseguia decifrar. Foi quando Jasper bate na porta do meu quarto e entra.

- Rose, Carlisle está pedindo para que você desça para a sala. Ele quer falar contigo.

- Ok, Jasper. Obrigada, eu já vou descer.

Isso me deixou curiosa. Seria mais um passeio em família ou uma mudança? Mas, não tinha nem um ano que estávamos aqui, então a gente com certeza não se mudaria.

Penteei rapidamente o meu cabelo, isto era um hábito meu – sempre antes de sair do quarto, passar a escova nos meus lindos fios dourados. – e então desci para ver que papai queria comigo. Quando eu cheguei na sala, Jasper e Alice estavam na sala vendo televisão, Edward e Esme eu não sabia aonde estavam. Nessas horas era incrivelmente incômodo não ter alguém comigo.

- Venha, Rose. Sente-se aqui. – Carlisle falou com aquela voz de pai, isso não era tão comum assim.

- Não vai dar muito certo essa conversa... – Disse Alice.

Fiz o que ele pediu e sentei ao lado dele, ignorando o comentário.

- Não sei se te contaram, acho que não. Eu mesmo soube disso hoje. Um amigo de seus irmãos vem passar uma semana conosco.

- Ah, ta bom. – Eu disse não sabendo ainda aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

- Ele é basicamente como nós, não costuma fugir as regras e a dieta dele é parecida com a nossa. Edward perguntou se teria como você deixar um espaço pequeno em seu armário, para que o amigo deles possa utilizar.

Dividir armário, claro! Que ótimo! Não conheço esse tal amigo deles e ODEIO ter que dividir o MEU espaço!

- Sei que isso é chato, mas no armário da Alice mal cabe as roupas do Jasper, o meu e de Esme está cada dia menor e Edward tem apenas uma cômoda, já que o armário dele quebrou depois de uma brincadeira dele e do Jasper.

Eu virei os meus olhos instintivamente e bufei baixinho. Era muito ruim ter que mudar a rotina, principalmente por causa de algum amiguinho dos meus irmãos! Isso era tão... Humano! A minha incrível sorte era que não precisávamos dormir, um lado bom de ser vampiro, porque imagina só eu tendo que sair do MEU quarto para abrigar um sem-teto-viajante? Iiiirc, não quero nem imaginar!

Voltando a minha mente para a sala, eu olhei para o rosto de Carlisle, que por mais que ele soubesse a resposta, esperava ouvi-la de mim.

- Ta. O que eu vou dizer? Que não quero entregar um porcento do meu armário para um incrível amigo desconhecido dos meus irmãos?

- Ah Rose, desculpa por isto! Você não quer que a gente perca a incrível fama de uma família muito controlada e receptiva, certo? Vamos, serão alguns dias, se eu não me engano. Edward falou comigo como é este amigo. Ele gosta muito de viajar, e vive sozinho. Será uma experiência única, e aposto que será bem divertido ter uma companhia nova nesta casa!

- Quando ele chega? – perguntei com alguma esperança de ter um tempo para mim ainda.

- Amanhã, segundo as previsões de Alice. Desculpe-me por não poder ter dado a notícia antes...

- Não precisa se explicar. Vou tentar ser amável. Era só isto que você queria falar? – Já disse em tom de mal-criação. Isso era um abuso! Um abuso enorme! De um tamanho supersize! Que droga droga droga! Esperei Carlisle me liberar, e fugi dos olhos de Alice, Jasper e dele próprio e subi rapidamente ao meu quarto.

Uma coisa que me deixa irritada é isto. Planejamento de última hora! Onde já se viu? Escancarei uma das três portas do meu armário e fui tirando tudo o que podia de lá. Onde eu colocaria aquelas roupas? Elas não podem ficar sozinhas por aí, sentiram-se rejeitadas. Isso seria tão ruim!

- Calma meus amores, será só por um tempo! Em breve, creio eu, vocês voltaram para os seus cabidezinhos e terão um espaço maior para respirarem. – eu conversava com minhas roupas para preparar o psicológico delas.

Algumas horas se passaram e eu terminei de conversar com a minha última peça de roupa que estava no lado que eu emprestaria. Era meu vestido vermelho que eu utilizei pela última vez há 10 meses atrás. Que saudade que me deu dele.

Enquanto eu matava as saudades do meu bebê vermelho que incrivelmente combinava com meu carro maravilhoso, Alice entra no quarto. Claro, essa pequena sempre entra sem me avisar porque ela sabe quando eu vou me irritar ou não.

- Falando com suas roupas de novo, Rose? – ela disse já atirando-se em minha linda e fashion poltrona no canto do quarto.

- Porque você não me disse antes que ele viria? – eu perguntei irritada e sem olhar para ela.

- Pelo simples fato de Edward também não te falar.

- Como se fosse MUITO divertido me irritar. Isso é um absurdo. – eu disse guardando no armário espremido o meu vestido vermelho tão divino.

- Não precisa guardá-lo, Rose. Você vai usar este ainda hoje.

- Af, como esse amiguinho deles é?

- Rose, minha querida. Eu não vou te falar nada, ficar na expectativa é tão bom.

- Você é uma figura, Alice. – eu disse em tom completamente sarcástico – Como se você ficasse na expectativa. Eu vou perguntar para o Jasper ou para o Edward.

- Não adianta, eles não vão te dizer!

- Eu ODEIO complô entre irmãos! Af, agora me deixa aqui que eu não quero falar com NINGUÉM AGORA, ouviu?

Alice tinha uma coisa boa, ela quase nunca insistia em ficar ao meu lado quando eu estava assim. E quando ela insistia, me irritava incontrolavelmente.

Não era TPM, isso seria uma tolice IMENSA de ser dita por alguém da nossa espécie, mas mesmo assim, meus irmãos viviam me enchendo a paciência com isso, dizendo que eu fui... Transformada no auge desse período muito legal das mulheres. Não disse que eles eram incrivelmente irritantes? Agora imagina esses dois com mais um amigo? Eu sei que isso vai sobrar pra mim... Só espero que ele seja educado.

Tem horas como essas que eu queria MUITO poder dormir, essa foi a noite mais longa de todas que eu já tive. Alice e Jasper ou ficavam de melosisses ao nosso lado ou discutiam sobre alguma coisa nada haver, Esme e Carlisle ficavam recitando poesias, Ed estava no piano e eu? Bom, vegetei em frente a TV. Porque os humanos não fazem uma programação melhor durante a noite?

Quando finalmente chegou a tão esperada manhã de sábado, todos estavam ansiosos – menos eu. Alice havia redecorado a casa durante a madrugada, e Edward estava super feliz pela vinda do amigo e por não ter que segurar vela por mais tempo.

- Ele está vindo. – Alice falou logo. Eu olhei para eles e fui para meu quarto. Não queria presenciar isto, todos com a atenção voltada para aquele tal amigo. Ele nem deveria ser tudo isso!

- Deixa ela, mãe. – Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi Alice dizer para Esme.

Lá do quarto deu para ouvir apenas murmúrios felizes de toda a família. Porque eu não conseguia ser assim? Às vezes isso me dava raiva. Eu então resolvi descer e ser simpática, como tentei prometer a Carlisle. Isso o deixaria feliz, assim como Esme.

Desci pelas escadas rapidamente e parei perto da família, vi o sorriso de canto da Alice e logo olhei para frente.

Naquele momento eu dei graças a Deus por não estar segurando nada, era como se meu corpo não reagisse mais aos meus comandos, será que essa era a morte? Não, definitivamente não era. Eu estava sentindo meu corpo, eu estava vendo. E era definitivamente impossível não se ver! Parado, ao lado de Edward, com uma mochila grande nas costas, estava um homem. Não qualquer um, era o amigo deles, quem mais poderia ser?

Se eu tivesse imaginado alguma coisa até agora sobre como seria esse cara, eu definitivamente teria errado feio. Para imaginar algo assim eu teria que voltar a ser humana e dormir bem por umas longas noites seguidas. Seus braços eram extremamente fortes e definidos, como um alguém que, enquanto viveu, fosse apaixonado por malhar. Seus olhos eram o mesmo tom de whisky como os nossos, mas estava um pouco mais escuro, o que indicava sede. Eram bem desenhados no formato, algo tão difícil de definir. Seu rosto tinha a forma de um homem, novo, sem duvidas.

O tempo que fiquei para analisá-lo foi de uns três segundos no máximo, não precisaria mais que isso. O meu estado de transe foi interrompido quando Edward nos apresentou.

- Ah, que bom que você desceu. – ele referiu-se a mim, então estendeu a mão em minha direção e olhou para o amigo – Emmett, esta é minha outra irmã... Rosalie.

Eu pude ver aquele sorriso nos lábios dele, eram tão... Perfeitos. Eu não queria olhar muito, balancei de leve a cabeça para ver se algum pensamento aparecia, pois até então eu não conseguia pensar em nada (e isso foi bom, pelo menos Edward não comentaria, mas ele estava olhando para mim).

- Olá, Rosalie. Prazer em conhecê-la. Emmett McCarty. – ele veio em minha direção, pegou minha mão suavemente e deu um beijo nela, sem tirar o olhar de mim. O que será que ele fazia? Antes de alguma resposta passar em minha mente, ele afastou-se de mim, voltando ao lugar que estava.

- Edward, leve Emmett lá para cima para que ele deixe essa mochila no quarto certo. – Carlisle então virou-se para mim e eu balancei a cabeça, prevendo o que ele diria sem esforço. – Rosalie deixou uma parte do armário livre para que ele utilize.

Ele virou-se para mim, e deu um sorriso novamente.

- Quanta gentileza, Rosalie. Não precisava, de verdade.

Os dois foram para o quarto, eu olhei para todos envolta e então fui para o lado de fora da casa, não estava me sentindo bem ali.

Alguns minutos se passaram, ou muitos, não sei. Estava sentada nos degraus da varanda, encostada na parede e olhando a eternidade passar. Pude ouvir alguns sussurros de Esme e Carlisle vindo da cozinha, mas não consegui identificar muito bem, em seguida foi a Alice quem falou algo. Eles estavam aparentemente felizes, dava para perceber pelo tom de voz. O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? – foi a única coisa que perguntei para mim mesma, até lembrar que meu quarto estava sendo ocupado e eu não queria ficar de vela na cozinha não-utilizável.

- Vamos logo cara, ta com medo que eu ganhe de você?

- Ta bom, vamos. Você não ganha de mim, sabe qual é a minha fama, não é?

- Que você é como um leão? – ele disse em tom zombador – Isso não é novidade, mas eu sou como um urso! – e logo em seguida ele deu um pulo na frente do Edward. Os dois passaram por mim, e depois me viram.

- Oi Rosalie, porque está sozinha aqui? – Emmett perguntou todo simpático.

- Deixa ela, às vezes ela fica na TPM dela e resolve não falar com ninguém. – disse Edward me olhando e virando os olhos.

Eu e ele tínhamos um bom relacionamento, mas às vezes eu... Eu não sei o que dá em mim e a gente costuma brigar.

- Será que ela não quer ir com a gente?

- Ela já foi ontem. – Edward estava realmente me evitando. Agora era fato.

- Então até mais tarde, Rosalie! Obrigado pelo canto no armário, foi muita gentileza tua. – os dois correram para dentro da floresta.

Eu me levantei e passei rapidamente até meu quarto. Quando entrei eu percebi que ele foi cuidadoso, dei um leve sorriso. Bom, pelo menos o "convidado" fora educado, e parece ser organizado. Espero que seja assim. Fui até minha estante, peguei um livro e sentei-me para ler.

Durante o dia todo eu permaneci meio isolada, eu ainda não me conformava em ter que dividir meu espaço com um estranho. Esme entrou para conversar comigo.

- Atrapalho? – disse ela já entrando.

- Não, não. Estava apenas lendo. – eu então sentei na poltrona (que até agora eu estava deitada) e joguei a revista para o outro lado.

- Desculpe não termos avisado você com antecedência, Alice não nos contou nada também.

- Não precisa se desculpar, só que todos sabem que eu ODEIO ter que dividir meu espaço e principalmente do armário. Ele nem é meu amigo!

- Alice me contou que todos vamos nos dar bem com ele...

- Ah, que lindo. Não quero nem saber o que isto pode significar...

- Não seja tão difícil assim, ele parece ser um ótimo rapaz!

- Não quero conversar sobre isso agora. Vocês sabem o que fazem, agora eu acho que vou dar uma volta por aí, antes que o ilustre convidado-quem-sabe-permanente volte para casa com o Edward irritante.

- Rosalie, o que está acontecendo? Você nunca foi assim desse jeito. Sempre agüentamos seu temperamento difícil, mas dessa vez... Você esta estranha com todos nós!

Meus olhos se reviraram, claro que ninguém entendia – a não ser o Edward, e por isso ele implicava comigo -, eu tenho a necessidade de ser a pessoa que mais chama atenção dentro de um espaço, e dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar, o que é extremamente óbvio! Emmett estava sendo o centro de todas as atenções agora. Não significa que eu tenha raiva dele, não é isso. É apenas... Sei lá, eu não queria ter que dividir MINHA família desse jeito, e isso estava sendo inevitável.

- Você está certa, mãe. Eu vou melhorar meu comportamento, vocês não merecem assumir essa minha bobeira toda. – levantei rapidamente, fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo no alto da testa e corri para fora de casa.

Quando eu preciso pensar e ficar longe de qualquer outro ser, eu costumo ir para o lago. Lá, estamos apenas eu e meu lindo reflexo. Não há coisa melhor – bom, não havia até este momento.

Corri bastante, o vento ajudava a relaxar, quando finalmente cheguei, sentei-me na grama seca e tirei meus sapatos, deixando-os ao lado de mim. Pensei em cruzar as pernas, mas decidi colocar meus pés na água do lago escuro.

Meu reflexo na água me mostrava o quanto eu era realmente bonita, isso ninguém pode negar, não é mesmo? Eu estava chateada com Edward. Estávamos em clima de ignoração um ao outro. É como se ele não existisse pra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabe de TUDO que há comigo, não tenho privacidade. E pra piorar tudo ainda mais, ele implicava comigo e vice-versa.

Fiquei distraída com o barulho da natureza envolta, nunca tinha parado pra reparar realmente como era bonita. Balancei meus pés levemente na água, apoiei-me com os braços atrás e inclinei um pouco minha cabeça para o lado, encostando-a em meu próprio ombro. Meu momento foi quebrado quando eu vi um par de olhos refletidos pela água, e estava bem atrás de mim.


	3. O início da rivalidade

_Desculpem, mas não terão lemmons nessa fic. Eu ainda não sou muito boa para escrever algo mais íntimo. Continuarei a ler a de algumas pessoas e então vejo o que posso fazer, está certo? Obrigada pelas idéias, vocês são uns amores. Rs E pelas notas, agradecimentos e as críticas também, muitas são construtivas. Chega de conversa e vamos a história._

**3. O início da rivalidade**

Embora há pouco tempo que o visitante ilustre chegou lá em casa, nós vampiros reconhecemos as coisas tão facilmente. Não que eu tenha precisado apenas olhar para o lago, eu já havia sentido o cheiro de algo se aproximando. Foi tão... Incrivelmente rápido e inesperado! _Oh My God_!

Aqueles olhos estavam buscando os meus no reflexo, e eu estava tão perplexa quanto uma humana ficara diante... Diante _daquilo_! Se existe algum adjetivo que consiga caracterizá-lo tão perfeitamente quanto eu o vejo, por favor, alguém inclua no meu dicionário particular, porque até agora eu não consegui encontrar esta palavra.

O que eu estou dizendo?

Meu corpo se endireitou, fiquei sentada normalmente, bati suavemente uma mão na outra para tirar a terra, virei meu rosto para o lado em que ele estava e dei um pequeno sorriso, para ser simpática.

- Olá, Rose. Atrapalho? – Ele disse num tom de voz baixo e agradável. Tão agradável que parecia ser feito de propósito para enfeitiçar, como em um filme onde o papel principal, daquele mocinho, é feito para seduzir não só a mocinha, mas todas que estão em volta. Acontecia tão involuntariamente...

- Não, estava aqui apenas pra sair daquele ambiente. Às vezes aquela casa me irrita, Edward sente prazer em ficar fazendo piadinhas contra mim.

Ele deu um sorriso discreto assim que eu terminei de falar, como se aquilo fosse algo engraçado. Se fosse engraçado, entraria para a categoria de "comédia trágica da minha vida", soa até como nome de filme.

- Posso me sentar ao teu lado? – Ele disse, utilizando aquele mesmo tom de voz.

- Pode sim, sem problemas. – Disse tão simpática que eu com toda certeza seria muito zoada quando meu querido irmão _leitor-de-mentes_ resolvesse fazer um passeio pela mente do amigo dele e ver minha cara de simpatia estampada lá.

- Edward é um cara legal, ele tem todo um jeito de... Não sei explicar. Ele é do tipo que qualquer família adoraria ter. Isso não diz que ele é perfeito, mas tem aquela coisa de "irmão mais novo". Enfim, eu gosto de ser amigo dele.

Eu balançava meus pés suavemente pela água, que para um humano deveria estar bem fria, e sentia olhares os acompanhando. Sempre gostei muito de Edward, bem ou mal, nos tratávamos como irmãos, e eu sabia que se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer comigo, ele viria me defender e eu faria o mesmo por ele. A implicância devia vir por causa das nossas diferenças ou por causa da minha característica que ele chama de futilidade.

- É, apesar de tudo, eu e ele nos gostamos. Não parece, mas eu sinto um carinho por ele.

- Dá para notar isso. Vocês são muito parecidos... Na verdade, chega ser incrível. – Ele desviou o olhar, que até agora estava seguindo os movimentos dos meus pés e olhou para meu rosto. – Esta é a primeira vez que nos falamos de verdade, Rosalie. E vejo como você e Edward usam os mesmos gestos, palavras... Tem a mesma mania de expressar a indiferença ou o desapego.

Era impressão minha ou este ser estava reparando nas minhas feições, nos meus gestos, como eu falo... Ele estava _mesmo_ reparando tanto assim em mim?

- Carlisle diz a mesma coisa... – Eu comentei baixo e olhei para ele também. – A propósito, o que ele esta fazendo que não está contigo?

- Alice viu alguma coisa, e ele me disse que voltaria em breve. Não sei o que isto quer dizer, não estou acostumada a estar numa casa com tantos vampiros e adivinhar essas "Visões".

Foi inevitável não dar uma risada baixa. Eu entendia o lado dele, comigo acontecia isso. E olha que eu vivo naquela casa tem anos!

- O que houve, Rosalie? O Edward disse que você está... Quieta.

- Ele disse isso? – Perguntei estranhando bastante o comentário.

- Sim. Eu não te conheço, mas se ele disse isso... Logo ele que entende _tanto_ da mente dos outros. – Disse e terminou com um sorriso discreto. – Desculpe-me por invadir seu quarto, eu juro que eu tentei conversar com Esme e Carlisle! Minhas roupas não são muitas, e eu poderia deixá-las na mochila...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de dizer o que queria, eu o interrompi. Não era esse o motivo maior dessa minha mudança, e para ser sincera, nem eu mesmo sabia.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Edward estava certo quando disse que eu não gosto de dividir meu armário, e isso não é duvida para ninguém, mas você não está fazendo bagunça, e isso é ponto pra você.

Ele sorriu novamente. De alguma forma eu estava me sentindo simpática demais. Tudo que eu dizia era motivo para risadinhas discretas ou sorrisinhos mais felizes. Ele sempre era tão simpático assim? Devia ser...

- Sinta-se à vontade para me expulsar de lá a qualquer momento, está bem?

- Claro. – Eu disse tão instintivamente que nós dois acabamos em risadas.

O céu estava um cinza-escuro hoje, e a mata parecia mais densa. Não demorou muito e as gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu em pingos grossos. Rapidamente ele levantou, limpou as mãos e estendeu-as para mim, num gesto nobre. Limpei as minhas também e aceitei o convite para ele me levantar. Feito isso, eu sorri.

- Quer apostar uma corrida?

Eu virei para ele e comecei a rir.

- Claro que eu quero, ADORO desafios.

Porque eu disse isso? Ele me olhou com aquele olhar penetrante, como se eu tivesse iniciado o melhor dos jogos pra ele, tivesse dado o primeiro tiro num tiroteio. Eu abri o caminho dos desafios, que eu já tinha certeza que seriam muitos. Ele era como eu, apaixonado pela vitória. E agora? Eu sabia que perderia a corrida, nunca vou ganhar de um homem desses correndo!

- Hm, que mulher mais decidida essa. Sinto em te informar, Rosalie... Mas comigo você não tem chances na corrida. Edward é o único que ganha de mim.

Ah, que bom. Eu NUNCA ganhei uma corrida do Edward. Ferrou, vou perder o primeiro desafio e serei zoada até a eternidade inteira, ou... Só pelo tempo que ele ficasse aqui.

- Pra tudo tem uma segunda vez. Eu vou ganhar de você... Eu tenho meus jeitinhos. – Disse olhando pra ele com o mesmo olhar, mas com um charme a mais.

- Vamos então? No três... Um... Dois... Tre...

- ESPERA! – Eu gritei antes que ele pudesse terminar de dar o primeiro passo.

Ele fez uma expressão assustada e veio me ver.

- O que aconteceu?

Eu precisava de uma desculpa, mas qual seria? Não havia tempo para pensar em algo convincente. Qualquer coisa que eu falasse para ele, soaria como uma desistência.

- Nada... Pensei ter escutado algo...

Ele revirou os olhos, meio impaciente. Isso era um sinal explícito de que estava mesmo a fim de competir. E eu já sabia ali, através daquela expressão, que havia perdido.

- Eu escutei algo também. O teu grito! Levei um susto. E aí, podemos competir ou você esta com medo, gatinha?

Diga-me, porque mal ele foi falar isso? Eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance com ele na corrida, mas depois dessa frase tipo "_vem-me-encarar_", não tinha como deixar isso no zero-a-zero. Posso até perder a primeira das competições, mas eu ainda não perdi o desafio de ser melhor do que ele. O que são uns músculos a mais?

- Eu? Com medo de você? – Soltei uma risada maléfica e debochada. – Óbvio... Que não!

Eu o vi morder os lábios enquanto me olhava. Foi algo incrivelmente sexy e sedutor. Para minha sorte, ele não podia ler minha mente. Passou de tudo um pouco em mim naquele segundo, desde os momentos mais pervertidos até os mais calmos e doces. Logo parei e concentrei-me em dar o melhor de mim.

- Você está brincando com a pessoa errada, Loira. – Ele sorriu me encarando – Está me colocando num dos meus melhores joguinhos: os desafios. Não deixarei barato e nem terei pena de você só porque você é mulher.

- Não quero que tenha pena de mim, eu sei do que sou capaz. Posso perder alguns, mas sempre ganharei mais de você!

Enquanto discutíamos, a chuva aumentava ainda mais. Meu vestido vermelho estava molhado e grudando em meu corpo, marcando tudo o que eu tenho de melhor. E eu tenho que admitir que a chuva também o deixava mais atraente. Aquela camisa branca, sem manga, já era bem justa naquele corpo quando seca. E molhada, além de mais coladinha, ainda ficava transparente.

- Um, Dois, Três. – Eu disse com toda vontade e comecei a correr. Tudo se movia rapidamente a minha volta, e eu continuava sempre reta. Eu sabia quais caminhos me levariam mais rápido até em casa, tinha essa vantagem sobre ele.

Conseguia ouvir sua respiração e ao mesmo tempo seus passos leves por cima das folhas ao chão, molhadas. Estávamos numa melodia que seria imperceptível aos humanos. Depois de alguns poucos minutos correndo, cheguei até a porta de casa. Olhei envolta e não o vi. Sorri de um jeito amistoso, e senti o gosto da vitória em meus lábios, misturado com as lágrimas da chuva.

Esme com certeza me mataria por sujar a casa de lama, mas eu tinha que ganhar. Onde será que o vampiro tão rápido estava? Será que eu ganhei o primeiro desafio?

Levei minha mão até a maçaneta, arrumei meu cabelo primeiramente, e entrei em casa. Meu olhar percorreu rapidamente a sala, onde estavam Alice e Jasper sentados abraçados no sofá, Esme e Edward conversando animadamente. Todos olharam para mim, no pior do meu estado. Juro, pela primeira vez eu não liguei em estar imunda, descabelada e cheia de lama.

- Oi gente! – Disse eu tão animada, sim... Eu ganhei de Emmett!

- Rosalie Hale! Você está sujando toda a porta de entrada. Pode ir se lavar e limpar o chão todo! Anda. – Disse Esme me olhando e falando num tom de voz mais ríspido que o comum.

- Já estou indo, pode deixar. – Eu falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Alice me olhou, e Edward deu uma pequena risada.

- Porque o sorriso, Rose? Eu sempre soube que você odiava ter que limpar a casa... – Disse Edward num tom provocante. Não adiantava, ele não ia conseguir tirar meu bom humor.

- Nada não, eu apenas ga... – Antes que eu pudesse responder a pergunta de meu querido e irritante irmão, mesmo ele já sabendo a resposta, eu vejo a imensa figura de Emmett na beira da escada, com uma roupa seca e diferente da que ele usava, estava limpo e com a toalha nas mãos. Não sei se me viu, mas ele disse à Esme.

- Esme, onde eu deixo a toalha?

- Pode entregar para a Rose, ela vai ter que ir pegar a dela ali.

Eu sabia que ele havia me visto no momento que o sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

- Ah, Rosalie! O banheiro está limpo... Muito bom o seu chuveiro.

Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! IDIOTA! Que raiva que me deu desse garoto. Minhas mãos se apertaram involuntariamente ao lado de meu corpo, peguei a toalha das mãos dele e fui buscar a minha rapidamente.

De longe eu ouvia as risadas deles, Emmett e Edward, que com certeza lia meus pensamentos. Droga! Como ele pôde? Como pode ser tão rápido?

Emmett quer guerra? Emmett terá! E saia da minha mente, Edward! O papo aqui não inclui você!

Foi a última coisa que eu pensei naquele momento.

*

**/ Estou fazendo o quarto capítulo já. Essa semana é bem curta na escola, por causa do feriado, e eu tinha planos de escrever mais. Só que eu havia esquecido do dia dos namorados, e então quando lembrei, fiquei um pouco atordoada. **

**Tento voltar aqui até domingo, no máximo.**

**Agradeço novamente à I, do meu ICMT por me incentivar tanto, e a Lu. E também aquelas que me mandaram rewiews, e-mails e tudo mais. (: **


	4. Ninguém ditou as regras

_O feriado foi bom para todos? Espero que sim, já que o meu foi super divertido, e a I veio aqui e me deu até mais idéias. Gente, estou desanimando, preciso de mais mais idéias, me ajudem por favor! Quanto à idéia de fazer essa fic na versão do Emm, bom, é um caso a pensar, mas para isto, essa tem que ser boa, certo? Obrigada aos que me incentivam. Beijos Má._

**4. Ninguém ditou as regras**

Não é uma grande tarefa ficar de bom humor aqui em casa. Temos Jasper! Ele nos deixa triste, felizes, com raiva, tranqüilos. Mas dessa vez, não era obra do meu querido irmãozinho. Ou pelo menos, não aparentava ser, porque Carlisle estava incrivelmente mais feliz que todos nós.

Após o péssimo episódio de ter perdido a corrida para o Emmett, eu estava um pouco abalada, mas pela graça Divina, Edward não estava me zoando. Esse foi o primeiro milagre da nossa tarde em família.

Mesmo após o banho, meus ânimos ainda precisavam ser acalmados discretamente pelo Jasper, que estava sentado ao meu lado e ao de Alice. Muito bom! Todos muito carinhosos um com o outro. Esme tinha ido para o quarto, fazer qualquer coisa que eu preferia não saber. Alice estava cheia de amores para dar e Jasper não estava tão animado assim, mas ainda correspondia aos beijinhos dela. Uma cena totalmente desagradável para mim, que estava ao lado!

No outro sofá estavam Emmett e Edward discutindo sobre algumas experiências de corridas e essas coisas mais. Meu irmão estava superentretido com esta conversa, Emmett tinha tanta história para contar.

Há quatro dias nossa casa estava fora do ritmo normal, graças ao visitante. Não vou dizer que era ruim, porque sei lá... Com Emmett aqui as coisas pareciam mais animadas. Pelo menos as brincadeiras.

Estávamos felizes no sofá, assistindo (ou pelo menos tentando) ao telejornal dos humanos. Carlisle sempre pedia para que algumas vezes na semana ficássemos de olho no que nos rodeava. Alice e Edward estavam sempre em alerta, mas às vezes podiam deixar escapar algo. Quase nunca existiam imprevistos ou problemas na região em relação a nossa espécie. Os vampiros antigos respeitam muito o papai e o nosso modo de vida, e mesmo que não respeitassem, somos a maior família de vampiros. Seria difícil lutar contra nós e saírem inteiros.

Papai ainda estava no hospital, talvez seja por isso a impaciência da mamãe. Ela sente falta dele, é tão meigo isso. Raramente havia a necessidade de Carlisle ficar de plantão, e não estávamos em épocas de surtos ou epidemias.

Continuamos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo, e começamos a ficar muito entediados. É difícil acontecer isso, só que já deu para perceber que somos vampiros anormais, não é mesmo? Foi aí que o Carlisle chegou. E ele chegou muito feliz. Jasper, Edward e Alice foram os primeiros a olhar para a porta, e vocês não tem noção do quanto é chato der uma adivinha, um cartomante e um fiquecomoquiser em casa!. Jasper foi o primeiro a sentir (literalmente) o bom humor dele.

- Boa Noite, queridos! Onde está Esme? – Ele disse empolgado.

- Olá pai, porque toda essa felicidade?

- Sabe que eu não sei, Jasper! Deve ser por causa... – Ele então olhou para Edward e Alice, os dois começaram a rir baixinho. – Ah, onde está Esme?

Os dois ainda estavam rindo, e Carlisle não conseguiu esconder a risada também e foi na direção que eles apontaram. Eu, Jasper e Emmett ficamos com cara de babacas no meio da sala, sem entender nada e o pior: A gente sabia que eles não iam contar nada.

- Sabe, Emmett... A vida aqui em casa é muito difícil. Todos acreditam que somos uma família muito unida, que nos amamos muito... Mas isso sempre acontece! Edward e Alice têm um complô, uma sociedade nada secreta aqui em casa. E para piorar as coisas, Carlisle é um membro exclusivo. Pode apostar, ele quase sempre sabe o que esses dois pensam e vêem. Incrível – Eu disse totalmente desapontada.

- Eu concordo com ela, Emmett. Esses dois são impossíveis! Alice raramente me conta as coisas, e quando conta, eu tenho que irritá-la demais com a mudança de humor até ela ceder e contar... Porque se não ela fica escondendo o jogo. – Falou Jasper enquanto Alice e Edward ainda estavam entretidos.

- E porque vocês dois não se juntam e começam a tramar alguma coisa? – Ele disse tão inocente que eu fiquei até com pena.

- Porque com Edward lendo nossa mente e Alice prevendo o futuro, nunca teríamos chances!

Ele ficou quieto por uns instantes, meus irmãos pareciam estar naquelas conversas mentais... Porque Edward estava falando "sozinho". Eu então me levantei e fui para meu quarto rapidamente.

Os ouvi falando mais algumas coisas e fechei a porta. Deitei em minha linda poltrona e fiquei lendo minha revista favorita. Não deu nem quinze minutos e alguém bateu na minha porta.

- Rosalie? Está bem? – Era a voz dele.

- Sim, estou. Obrigada. Pode entrar se quiser...

Pra que eu disse isso? Ele não se fez de rogado e entrou mesmo.

- Está lendo o que? – Ele olhava para minha revista. Eu então virei a capa para que ele pudesse enxergar melhor e respondi logo em seguida.

- Uma das revistas da Alice sobre moda... Nada de útil para a vida de alguém.

Ele então se aproximou de onde eu estava e sentou ao meu lado.

- Não se incomoda se eu ficar aqui, não é mesmo?

Eu olhei para ele, percebendo a expressão de alguém que estava sem nada para fazer.

- Não... Sem problemas. Mas o que trouxe você até aqui? Edward está te irritando demais?

Ele deu uma risada e continuou a me olhar.

- Na verdade ainda não me irritei com ele. É que Esme e Carlisle acabaram de sair e eu acho que eles vão demorar... Eu pensei em jogar um pouco videogame contigo... E assim você teria uma chance a mais de ganhar de mim, mas acho difícil. A idéia não foi exatamente minha, foi do Jasper... Mas eu achei válida e resolvi te chamar.

Se eu pudesse filmar minha cara de incrédula após ele ter dito isso, com certeza vocês iriam rir MUITO. Parecia piada, e Emmett ainda me irritaria demais por causa desses desafios... E eu estava disposta a ganhar. Ganhar muito.

- Não adianta, Emmett. No videogame eu tenho certeza que ganho de você! – Então me levantei e fui até a porta, chamando-o.

- Eu adoro mulheres decididas... – Ele respondeu visivelmente com a intenção de me provocar.

Eu, que quase nunca me faço de desentendida, fechei cuidadosamente a revista, a guardei na gaveta da mini cômoda que fica ao lado da minha poltrona. Arrumei minha blusa com cuidado, levantei-me do sofá. Fiquei frente a frente com ele. Permaneci olhando fixadamente para aqueles olhos cintilantes e bem contornados. Um sorriso traiçoeiro saiu de meus lábios de modo involuntário e ele... Apenas correspondeu ao mesmo modo.

Não querendo prolongar aquele momento por mais tempo, eu apenas esquivei meu corpo da direção dele e saí pela porta, dizendo em bom som.

- Vai demorar muito para sair do lugar? Vampiros que permanecem tempo demais parados ficam com teias de aranha. – Então eu corri lá para baixo, onde Jasper já estava com o controle do_ Wii_ nas mãos.

- Emmett foi mesmo te chamar? Eu pensei que você não viria, e ainda brigaria com ele. Sempre soube que quando você sobe, apenas Alice e Esme podem ir ver como você está. – Ele me perguntou educadamente, percebendo que eu não estava alterada.

Logo atrás de mim veio Emmett todo feliz, cheio de si. Jasper então pareceu entender o motivo da minha 'calmaria', e esperava eu que não tenha interpretado algo errado.

- Para tudo na vida há uma exceção. E bom, onde estão Alice e Edward? – Perguntei assim que percebi a ausência desses dois corpos aqui na sala. – Alice nunca deixa o Wii sozinho!

- Alice também joga Wii? – Emmett perguntou assustado.

- Claro que joga, porque o espanto? – Jasper perguntou olhando para ele e me entregando o controle.

- Deve ser chato jogar com ela, e se ela prever os movimentos?

Eu e Jasper rimos dele.

- A gente está aprendendo alguns macetes, isto serve para Edward também. Você tem que ver um jogo de xadrez com esses dois! Em menos de seis minutos o jogo termina, e apenas com umas três peças fora do lugar! – Eu falei escolhendo um jogo, o melhor dos joguinhos do _Wii_: O Baseball.

- Uh, eu vou pedir para eles jogarem hoje então. – Ele respondeu e usou um sorriso maravilhoso, algo como um sorriso infantil, daqueles como as crianças humanas usam quando querem algo, e ao mesmo tempo foi o sorriso tão... _Dele_, o primeiro que ele deu ao me ver.

O que eu fiz durante esses dez segundos que ele terminou de fazer? Nem eu mesmo sei. Apenas "acordei" com a voz de Jasper.

- Rosalie? Rose!

Então eu virei rapidamente meu rosto para ele e ri baixinho.

- Desculpe-me. Fiquei pensando na roupa que eu vou usar hoje.

Os dois então me olharam com cara de quem não estavam entendendo. Eu então revirei meus olhos, e os encarei.

- _Dã_, eu vou caçar hoje! Entenderam?

Eles ainda me olhavam com a cara de desentendidos. Eu então suspirei. Como podem ser tão lerdos? Eles acham mesmo que para dar umas voltinhas pela cidade meu visual pode ser comum?

- Ai, que lerdos! Eu vou sair hoje, caçar roupas! Ir ao shopping!

Eles então finalmente entenderam e reviraram os olhos, como eu havia feito antes. Homens humanos já são estranhos... Os vampiros ainda mais! Eles nunca entendem o que significa ir ao shopping, roupas novas.

- Levei um susto, eu pensei... Deixa pra lá. – Emmett riu e pegou o outro controle.

Ele era o único da casa que ainda não tinha um personagem no jogo, então ele criou e iniciamos a partida de baseball.

O controle ficava firmemente amarrado em nossas mãos, porque qualquer descuido poderia causar grandes danos à nossa linda casa. Jasper estava ao nosso lado rindo bastante. O que era para ser um simples jogo, virou uma grande competição que apenas nós dois entendíamos... E é claro Edward e Alice também, mas não vem ao caso. A partida se equilibrava, e nem eu, nem ele criávamos grandes vantagens um sobre o outro.

Com um simples golpe de esperteza, eu olhei para fora de casa, e propositalmente eu fiz esse movimento jogando meus cabelos.

Eu sabia que ele olharia para mim, Eu então fiz o último movimento e... End Game. Minha bonequinha estava com confetes envolta e as letras grandes escritas "_You Winner_", e o de Emmett apenas estava "_You loser_". Tive vontade de rir quando ele retomou a atenção para a grande televisão da minha sala e viu que havia perdido. Eu sabia que isso era trapaça, mas ninguém havia ditado regras que me impedissem.

Jasper, que não tinha nada haver, não agüentou e começou a rir bastante.

- EMMETT! Não creio! Você perdeu para a Rosalie! No videogame. – E ele ria cada vez mais.

Foi então que eu senti o olhar penetrante daquele grande vampiro em mim, eu virei para ele, levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas, sorri de lado e movimentei meus ombros como "é, você perdeu".

- Isso... Foi algo extremamente baixo, Rose! – Ele me disse tão... Com vontade que me deixou um pouco com remorso, mas apenas um pouco e logo passou.

- Eu ganhei, Emmett. Não venha justificar sua derrota com qualquer argumento ruim. Não tem como trapacear no jogo.

- Ah, então você quer dizer que valeu? Estamos empatados então! Quero ver se você é boa fora daqui também. – Ele me disse abrindo um sorriso.

Eu então arrumei minha blusa delicadamente, e ergui minha cabeça. Passei minha mão pelo meu lindo cabelo loiro e sorri.

- Como quiser, baby. Eu ganho.

*

**/ Eu pensei em algo calmo, já que Rosalie não queria ganhá-lo na força. A idéia que eu tive nessa parte não foi tão original assim, eu fiz algo parecido na **_"Morando com Eles" _**mas podem ter certeza que as coisas vão ficar boas. **

**- às meninas que lêem, à I que alegra minhas manhãs, e a Lu que é a estrelinha da minha vida. (: **


	5. Perguntas sem Resposta

_Desculpa pela eternidade de demora! É que bom, eu devo explicações para vocês: As últimas semanas de aula eu tive que estudar para provas e era a última semana de uma amiga no colégio, então demos muita atenção para ela. E depois, quando entrei de férias recebi uma visita por quase uma semana e viajei depois, voltei só ontem de noite. Desculpem-me por favor. E bom, a quem interesse, eu tenho mais um capítulo já escrito além desse e já estou trabalhando para o oitavo. (: Beijos!_

**5. Perguntas sem resposta**

A primeira semana com o visitante já havia passado, e com ela, diversos "duelos", com a intenção de aumentar o ego pessoal. Jogos de cartas, de tabuleiro, mais partidas de videogame... Nada mais fazia a gente parar de competir, e cada vez a disputa ficava mais intensa.

Carlisle estava passando mais tempo fora de casa, já que o hospital havia pedido diversos relatórios e exames de ultima hora, e isso deixava Esme um pouco sozinha, então ela ficava em casa com a gente.

Eu tinha acabado de sair do meu quarto quando eu ouvi a conversa dela com Emmett.

- _Esme, eu adorei ficar aqui essa semana toda que passou, vocês são realmente uma família incrível, unida e receptiva..._

_- Que bom que achaste, Emmett! Foi um prazer recebê-lo aqui. Edward e Jasper já haviam me dito que você era um amor de garoto, mas eu não sabia que era tanto assim. _

_- Ah, não é para tanto também. _

_- Claro que é. E quanto à visão de Alice?_

_- Sobre eu ficar aqui, vivendo com vocês?_

_- Isso mesmo... Pretende ficar conosco? Seria uma grande felicidade!_

_- Eu agradeço realmente a hospitalidade de vocês e todo esse carinho, mas não sei o que vai ser. Eu tenho medo de não conseguir me adaptar a essa vida de verdade. A alimentação é fácil, eu quase nunca sigo a 'dieta normal', mas mesmo assim... Eu sou um viajante._

_- Entendo... _

Foi então que eu tive um pequeno vacilo e Esme me viu, para disfarçar eu fui em direção a eles.

- Oi Esme! Ola Emmett. - Dei um pequeno sorriso e me virei para Esme. – Eu vou dar umas voltas por aí, está bem?

- Ah, oi Rosalie. Tudo bem, seus irmãos também saíram. – ela disse com um tom triste. Espero que Emmett também não tenha planos, ela não gosta muito de ficar sozinha em casa.

- Saíram? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Nada de importante, Rose. Alice apenas viu alguns de nós cruzando a linha. Então eles foram interferir, para que não haja problemas.

- Emmett, vai ficar em casa?

- Não sei, se não atrapalhar Esme. É que não tem nada para fazer.

- Até te chamaria, mas o que eu vou fazer é realmente sem graça. Bom, vou indo. Até mais. – Eu então não continuei a conversa e fui logo para a floresta.

O frio estava reinando na cidade, devia estar uns dois ou três graus Celsius, e eu estava indo a direção da cachoeira, onde era ainda mais frio para um mero humano.

Já deu para perceber o que eu queria, não é mesmo?

Eu procurava um pouco de paz, sossego. Muita coisa estava passando na minha cabeça, e acredite, eu não estava pensando na minha beleza, nem no meu cabelo e muito menos em qualquer tipo de maquiagem ou roupa. Eu... Bom, eu vou falar a verdade, estava pensando no Emmett e no que eu acabara de ouvir.

Ele não podia pensar em ir embora... Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava acreditar que eu não estava começando a gostar ele, eu queria acreditar que ele poderia sentir algo por mim, além de atração.

Nunca senti isso, nunca fiquei tão confusa nesse sentido. Já havia beijado vários por beijar, até humanos eu seduzi... Mas ele era qualquer coisa que não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas categorias pré-citadas. O que ele era então? O que ele realmente _significava_ para mim?

Muitas perguntas que eu não queria que Edward pudesse escutar, nem ele e nem ninguém. Era coisa minha, e no máximo de Emmett, mas ele nunca poderia saber disso, a não ser... _"Desista Rosalie"_ não tem "a não ser". Ou teria?

Eu estava cansada das minhas perguntas e teorias sem respostas, eu precisava de uma certeza. Eu... Isso, eu precisava de mais tempo com ele, para observá-lo, para poder perceber o que eu sinto ao lado dele.

Era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer. Aproveitei que eu estava na cachoeira que eu mais amava e nenhum humano seria louco o suficiente de vir aqui visitar num frio desses (para eles) e então resolvi mergulhar.

Entrei com roupa mesmo, minha blusa preta e o short, sabia que poderia até me arrepender, mas tive juízo e acreditei que era o melhor a se fazer. Nadei por alguns minutos, não lembro exatamente o quanto eu fiquei.

Passado este tempo, eu saí e corri um pouco pela floresta. Isso acalma quase toda a população da nossa espécie, sem dúvidas. O vento parece que limpa nossos pensamentos e os reorganizam. Fui então para casa.

- Esme? Emmett? – Eu disse ao entrar em casa. Esme me respondeu, estava no quarto dela, eu sorri ao vê-la.

- Rosalie, você está toda molhada! O que tem dado em você para chegar sempre assim em casa?

Eu ri baixinho e respondi. – Nada. Apenas resolvi ter um momento um pouco humano. Não se preocupa. – Olhei envolta. – Onde está Emmett?

- Ele saiu, não sei para onde. Ele é um amor, não?

- Emmett é simpático. – Foram as últimas coisas que eu disse antes de dirigir-me ao meu quarto.

Quando eu abri a porta e vi roupas espalhadas, eu quase tive um ataque. Não do coração, porque ele não tem como parar de bater já que não bate. Mas... Eu tive um surto, um ataque de nervos abalados.

Ele sabia disso, porque então fez? Não tinha motivos para isso. Ou tinha? Eu então gritei horrorizada, chocada e decepcionada com ele. Era golpe baixo.

- EMMETT EU TE MATO QUANDO VOCÊ VOLTAR! IDIOTA! – Peguei a mochila dele e joguei para fora do meu quarto. Esme veio correndo ver o que tinha acontecido e eu mostrei para ela.

- Rose, acalme-se! Eu não acredito que tenha sido ele... Eu não vi nada acontecendo, estava distraída no meu quarto... E... Rose não olha assim! ROSALIE HALLE! Acalme-se. Eu sei que não foi Emmett! Ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

Eu podia ouvir o desespero na voz da minha querida mãe adotiva, mas ela tinha que me entender. Emmett McCarty não era qualquer um, era amigo dos meus irmãos. E nós havíamos recebido ele com muito carinho. Mesmo eu odiando ter que dividir meu espaço, eu aceitei isso por consideração; Eu deixei as regras tão claras para ele. Droga. EU ODEIO ESSE VAMPIRO!

Não demorei mais de quinze minutos para dar um jeito na bagunça do meu quarto. Tinha livros espalhados, cd's, até minhas roupas, algumas reviradas no armário e outras pelo chão. Aquilo me doía. Não pelo fato das minhas coisas serem terrivelmente desprezadas, mas o ato em si. Jamais pensei que ele pudesse fazer isso comigo, e eu até tinha chegado a acreditar em n--. Não, eu sempre soube que essa era uma das possibilidades mais impossíveis. E essa era a certeza. Provavelmente a resposta da minha pergunta mental. Ele não tinha a menor consideração pelas minhas palavras, nunca reparou o quanto eu amava minha organização com as coisas em minha volta e principalmente... Eu era apenas um joguinho pra ele, a competição de qual dos dois vampiros era melhor.

Eu, a vampira Cullen com o ego mais alto tinha acabado de cair do meu palco. E a queda tinha sido feia e dolorosa. Por isso eu nunca acreditava nas pessoas que conhecia a pouco tempo, mas eu pensei que seria diferente.

Agora passou, dani-se isso. Dani-se este vampiro e todas as coisas dele, as nossas brincadeiras e apostas, eu o odeio! Não quero que ele vá embora por causa dos meus irmãos, principalmente Edward. Ele tem estado feliz e menos solitário, não seria eu quem terminaria com isso.

--

O dia estava quase no fim, e eu tinha passado o tempo todo trancada em meu quarto, deitada na minha poltrona, pensando com minha decepção, minha dor. Esme estava tão preocupado e eu sabia que todos acabariam ficando, menos Edward, a quem eu praticamente supliquei em pensamentos para que ele me deixasse em paz. Deve ser difícil para ele ter que agüentar diversas "vozes" em sua mente. Principalmente as como a minha.

- Rosalie Cullen, abra a porta! – Esme continuava a tentar me chamar, e eu a não responder. – Por favor, Rosalie. Deixe-me entrar, ou pelo menos Alice... Por favor.

Não era justo com elas fazer isso. Só queriam me ajudar, estar do meu lado. Então, eu decidi parar de ser egoísta desta vez, já que agora meu ego já não estava alto.

Levantei-me e abri a porta. As duas entraram com cara de preocupadas. Alice sabia que eu ficaria bem, ou mal, mas ela se importava com o meu _agora_ também. Sentamos nós três na minha "poltrona" reta. Esme segurou minha mão e Alice olhava em meus olhos tentando me decifrar.

- Não quer conversar sobre isso, não é?

Eu então respondi que não sobre a cabeça.

- Todos nós entendemos que você está chateada, Rose... Mas, Emmett...

Percebi então o olhar de Alice para Esme, e ela se calando.

- O que mamãe quer dizer é para você não sentir raiva dele, por favor. Entenda, ele deve ter seus motivos. – Alice tentava me acalmar com aquela voz quase cantando.

- Olha, se vocês vieram defender ele para que fique, então vão embora. Eu não vou expulsá-lo de casa. O Edward e o Jasper estão felizes, não vou ser tão egoísta. Agora deixem-me em paz.

As duas se entreolharam e então saíram do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Aquilo doeu em mim novamente. Eu acho que estava mais sensível do que o normal...

Só desci na manhã do dia seguinte, quando estava cansada de olhar para os meus objetos de decoração.

Carlisle já havia saído, Esme estava no quarto, provavelmente, e meus irmãos todos também.

Sentei-me no sofá da sala liguei a TV e deixei no mudo. Fiquei apenas observando os clipes das músicas atuais passando no canal favorito de vários humanos.

- Rosalie?

Eu conhecia essa voz, e essa figura. Conhecia e estava tão arrependida de conhecer. Meu rosto viraria automaticamente em direção à voz se eu não estivesse lutando tanto para que isso não acontecesse.

- Desculpe-me. Eu... Não deveria ter feito isso. – A voz dele soava como dor, ou outro sentimento que era confuso. – Me desculpa _mesmo_. Prometo que nunca mais vai se repetir...

Ele então se foi para o segundo andar. Claro que isso nunca se repetiria, ele não entraria mais no meu quarto. E Esme já estava querendo fazer mudanças na casa, para abrigá-lo. Ficaria tudo em paz se Emmett tivesse um canto só dele.

**

**Este capítulo foi confuso, eu sei. Eu quis passar um pouco do que ela estava sentindo, para que vocês se confundissem também e o próximo capítulo ser mais... Instigante. Espero que tenham gostado. :* **

**A I, que me deu idéias novas e a Lu, que minha mãe disse que é minha Alma Irmã, e se existe outra vida ou qualquer coisa do gênero, a gente se encontra sempre. **


	6. A decisão

_Hm, obrigada pelas rewiews. ____ Foram pouquinhas, mas mesmo assim me incentivaram. Esse capítulo estava pronto já, eu só apenas editei e modifiquei algumas coisinhas. O próximo capítulo vai ser bom. Prometo. Já até esta escrito, hehe. Mas postarei apenas com algumas rewiews, preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, o que querem ver, e tudo mais. Beijos! :D Boa semana; _

**6. A decisão**

Eu já havia decido do meu quarto novamente, minha expressão não era a coisa mais feliz que tinha, mas eu tentava tornar isso com proporções menores em consideração a todos. Edward estava com Emmett e Jasper lá em cima, Alice, Esme e Carlisle dividiam a sala comigo. Ninguém ousou a falar nada, estávamos quietos e imóveis assistindo à televisão quando Alice teve alguma visão e saiu em disparada ao quarto.

Confesso que isto me preocupou, mas o que eu deveria fazer? Parece que estão todos tão tensos comigo, como se tivesse sido eu que fiz algo de errado, e falam com um tom de voz, escondendo alguma coisa. Eles deviam estar com medo de falar sobre o assunto e eu estourar. Será que eu era tão desprezível assim?

- Alice, importa-se se subirmos para ver o que houve? – Carlisle me perguntou educadamente.

Eu então balancei a cabeça negativamente e voltei meu olhar para a TV. Peguei o controle e fui passando canal por canal, à procura de algo que não seja tanta bobeira. Canais de filmes sem graça, seriados americanos, desenhos infantis, noticiário, canal de esportes, televendas... Moda. Isso até me interessa bastante, foi ali que parei.

-

O tempo foi passando e assisti a uns quatro programas diferentes e todos ainda estavam lá em cima, foi então que eu resolvi subir. Antes que eu pudesse entrar no quarto consegui escutar mais ou menos as palavras que vinham do Emmett.

-_ Não tem como eu ficar aqui depois do que aconteceu, as coisas podem piorar e eu não quero brigas aqui. Não seria justo._

Edward então sussurrou que eu estava chegando, passei pela porta do quarto deles e fui para o meu.

Troquei de roupa e fui para a cidade com meu carro exuberante, estava com vontade de comprar roupas. Todos aqueles desfiles na TV me inspiram um pouco.

Como era quinta-feira ainda, não havia muito movimento nas lojas, o que me deixava um pouco mais à vontade para experimentar quantas eu quisesse.

Vestidos de cor escura, listrados. Saias altas, calças, meia-calças. Bolsas, colares, relógios. Botas, bico fino, plataforma. Lógico que não levei tudo, seria me expor demais, mas a vontade foi grande. Muito grande. E o que fazer quando você é a única em sua casa que não sabe das coisas que estão acontecendo? Eu tentava não parecer estar importando com isso, mas confesso que essas atitudes já estavam começando a me incomodar bastante agora.

Primeiramente um ser que você nunca viu na vida resolve visitar sua estranha família, e então quem tem que ceder espaço para eles é você. Dito e feito. Logo em seguida, o visitante passa a tentar ser simpático, até consegue e de uma hora para outra ele tem um surto psicótico – chamarei o atentado dessa forma – e resolve quebrar todas as regras de convivência, bagunçando todo o seu armário. Sua família então parece que não liga para o que esta acontecendo, e acha que é algo normal. Eu odeio ficar sendo a vilã da história. Diga-me que mal eu fiz agora?

Saí da loja com as sacolas na mão, nem mesmo os olhares todos desviando para mim estavam melhorando minha estima. Continuei indo em direção ao meu carro, onde coloquei as compras e entrei logo em seguida.

O dia estava nublado, mas não choveu em nenhum momento. Fui dirigindo na estrada que leva ate nossa casa. Estava pensando se havia algum outro local para ir, mas outra parte de mim pensava na minha reação, caso eu voltasse para casa depois e não o visse mais lá. Não gostei do que imaginei, então segui firme até o meu destino.

Edward e _ele_ estavam apenas arremessando a bola de baseball um para o outro, eu estacionei o carro na garagem ignorando a presença deles. Meu irmão já devia estar sabendo tudo aquilo que eu sentia, essa minha confusão em relação ao Emmett, e Alice já devia ter visto qualquer coisa sobre meus dias em profunda melancolia.

Em meio a suspiros, subi para meu quarto. Retirei todas as roupas que havia comprado e as coloquei cuidadosamente nos cabides do armário. Não consegui evitar sentir aquele vazio, não de espaço físico, mas espaço interior, ao não ver mais as coisas dele ali. Isso estava totalmente errado. Eu deveria continuar a sentir raiva dele e não ficar agindo como se eu fosse culpada disso tudo estar acontecendo. Ele vai embora e está mais do que certo em ir, minha família está toda contra mim. Era isso. A solução estava em minhas mãos.

* * *

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- E porque não? Alice eu não quero discutir mais sobre isso.

- Mas eu quero! Você não tem que ir embora! Nós não queremos! Imagine como Esme vai ficar, e Carlisle! Rosalie, para com isso! – Ela seguia cada passo meu, do armário para a poltrona, da poltrona para o armário e continuava a tentar brigar comigo.

- E por acaso vocês imaginaram como EU ficaria? Alice, eu, mesmo ficando irritada no inicio, dividi meu espaço com ele! Fui simpática, até mesmo brincamos, mas ele saiu totalmente dos limites quando bagunçou as minhas coisas! E sabe o que é pior? Todo mundo foi ficar ao lado dele, vocês todos! E agora vocês ficam de segredinhos. – Eu disse tudo aquilo que estava pensando, mesmo sabendo que poderia machucá-la. – Não pretendo continuar a atrapalhar a harmonia de vocês.

Eu então a encarei nos olhos e vi algo que não esperava. Ela estava desesperada, e parecia que eu havia interpretado mal tudo que aconteceu.

- Emmett não está feliz. – foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de sair do quarto e me deixar sozinha.

Agora eu me pergunto, ainda mais confusa, ele faz a besteira e acha que tem o direito de ficar triste? O mundo está muito errado, e o que está certo sendo vampira? Não posso reclamar de nada.

Fui caçar. Eu estava com raiva e não conseguia especificá-la em alguma coisa. Não queria acabar fazendo alguma besteira e levando algum humano à morte.

Naquela noite eu exagerei na dose, eu sei que também não devemos fazer isto, porém esta foi a última saída que eu encontrei para minha depressão, assim dizendo. Sentei-me perto de uma árvore, me encolhi toda e me desliguei de todos os barulhos. Posso jurar que horas se passaram e eu ao menos mudei de posição. O céu estava dando indícios de que a manhã estava chegando. Sua coloração escura já estava mudando e as nuvens densas já recebiam alguns poucos raios de sol, o que as deixavam em um tom arroxeado. Ao meu lado só estavam as folhas, condensadas por causa do ar úmido e do orvalho. Minha roupa também não estava mais seca, como deveria. As pontas dos meus cabelos tinham gotículas penduradas e mais um suspiro meu pôde ser ouvido. A única coisa que mudou agora foi que meu suspiro não foi o único.

Rapidamente postei-me de pé, alerta. Meus olhos percorreram todo o ambiente a minha volta. Estava sozinha, eu sei que o que escutei não foi nenhum animal. Será que algum humano se atreveria tanto a caminhar por uma mata densa a esta hora da manhã? Não poderia ser mais do que sete horas.

Ouvi o barulho de um arbusto se mexendo e um vulto percorrer minha volta. Falar seria a melhor coisa a se fazer? Até onde eu poderia correr sem ter que me arriscar? Edward? Alice? Alguém poderia ler ou prever o que aconteceria comigo? Minha última esperança antes de arriscar.

Caso meu coração ainda batesse, estaria muito acelerado, meus olhos poderiam encher-se de lágrimas, mas eu sou forte, minha espécie é forte. O cheiro era de algo que eu não havia sentido antes. Respirei mais uma vez e ouvi um grunhido. Alguns instantes se passaram e algo se encostou-se a mim de forma brusca, tapando minha boca e me impedindo de gritar. Só que dessa vez o cheiro era familiar, a temperatura era agradável... Outro vampiro. Não estava mais entendo nada, quando a voz chegou ao meu ouvido em tom de murmúrio.

- Sh, fica calma Rose, sou eu... Emmett. Desculpa chegar assim. – Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio e depois me soltou. Seus olhos estavam escuros, e direcionados aos meus. – Você está bem?

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda estava perplexa, sem saber o porque disso tudo, desse suspense. Porque ele estava aqui?

- Sim. – Gaguejei. – Eu estou bem... Mas o que aconteceu? Porque isso tudo?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficou de pé e estendeu as mãos para mim, oferecendo ajuda para levantar. Eu, por algum motivo, aceitei e postei-me de pé, fronte a ele.

- Rosalie, eu não quero que você vá embora por minha causa. Edward me contou o que aconteceu entre você e a Alice quando eu a vi sair do seu quarto preocupada. Não é culpa sua o que está acontecendo e...- Ele hesitou em continuar, olhou para minhas mãos e as teve em suas próprias. – Não faça isso, você e sua família tem que permanecer unidos... Pensa nisso, por favor. Deixe que eu vou, dessa vez, definitivamente. E... Desculpe-me pelo teu armário.

Ele tinha a péssima mania de falar as coisas e me deixar sozinha antes que eu pudesse perguntar algo.

* * *


	7. A verdadeira História

_Desculpa, não me matem. Ele tinha que ir embora, vocês vão entender o porque jajá. ;) Estão gostando então? Uh... Isso é um bom sinal._

**7. Há algo errado**

Após o episódio perturbador, eu não quis mais dar sorte ao azar. Havia alguma _coisa_ na floresta antes de Emmett chegar, e eu não fui a única a perceber isto, se não ele teria chegado com mais sutileza. Corri em direção à minha casa e fui recebida com olhos arregalados.

- Você está bem, Rose? – Alice foi a primeira a vir até mim, confirmando a minha idéia de que realmente havia algo ali.

- Eu estou ótima, porque? – Tentei parecer não estar entendendo nada.

Ela então olhou para Carlisle e em seguida voltou a me olhar.

- Você saiu repentinamente, não voltou para casa depois de caçar...

- Estranho. Mas eu estou bem pode apostar. Viram Emmett por aí?

Todos ficaram quietos por um instante, Carlisle veio até mim, passou a mão pelo meu ombro e disse calmamente.

- Ele pegou as coisas dele e já foi embora, pouco antes de você voltar.

- E nós o veremos de novo?

- Quem sabe... Quem sabe, Rose. Não podemos dizer "nunca" quando se tem um "para sempre" para viver, não é mesmo? Agora vá lá para cima e troque de roupa.

Não era a toa que Carlisle era o pai, um vampiro totalmente admirável e poderoso. Ele sabia como lidar com cada situação, encontrava em seu vocabulário cada palavra para encaixar no momento ideal. Para evitar qualquer outra coisa, eu fui tomar meu banho e trocar de roupa assim como ele havia falado. Eu precisava me distrair e colocar na minha cabeça tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas.

Deitei na minha poltrona, fiquei olhando para o teto. Duas semanas... Quanto isso pode significar diante de séculos, diante de toda a eternidade que está por vir? O quanto isso pode influenciar na minha vida?

Por mais que eu tentasse me desligar, minha mente trabalhava, todas as imagens que estavam em minha mente eram daqueles olhos, dos olhos _dele_, o timbre daquela voz persistia em meus ouvidos, as últimas palavras que eu ouvira sair daquela boca. Pensar em tudo dessa forma estava me deixando mal. Mal de um jeito que eu nunca pensei que ficaria novamente, desde a perda de tudo, naquele iniciozinho.

Instintivamente me encolhi de novo, entrando assim no meu infinito particular. Meus olhos permaneciam abertos, era inútil tentar fechá-los já que não adiantaria de nada. Ficar assim havia se tornado um ritual incluso na minha nova rotina pós-Emmett. Com quem eu competiria? Meus irmãos estavam afastados de mim mas ao mesmo tempo permaneciam muito protetores. Carlisle cada vez mais atento aos noticiários à procura de qualquer indício de doenças ou _outros tipos_ de mortes.

Edward ficava uns tempos fora de vez em quando, e quando não era ele, Jasper quem ia em seu lugar. Sempre que isto acontecia, eu via Alice ficar nervosa, ansiosa e preocupada. A rotina da nossa casa parecia que nunca mais voltaria ao "normal".

* * *

Eu já estava no auge da minha quinta noite sem ouvir a voz dele pela casa ou pelos arredores. Cada vez o espaço que ele tinha, se é que tinha, deixado em mim parecia se comprimir, apertar e esmagar tudo que eu tenho dentro de mim. Respirar era apenas um hábito não necessário, mas era incômodo não fazer mais isso, e cada lembrança que eu tinha dos poucos momentos que passamos juntos parecia me fazer perder o ar. Eu já estava perdendo meus sentidos e ainda não tinha outra motivação. Enquanto ele estava aqui um tentava mostrar para o outro quem era melhor, uma competição às vezes faz bem. Eu não estava sentindo falta de mostrar que sou melhor, pelo contrário, eu estou sentindo falta de não ter mais alguém que me conteste, que seja tão estúpido a ponto de me irritar. Até onde eu conhecia aquele homem a ponto de afirmar que tinha sido ele o culpado da bagunça do meu armário?

Queria respostas, agora mais do que nunca eu _precisava_ delas. Eu tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, com todos. Porque ele não ficou? Eu sou tão desprezível assim?

- Rosalie? – Edward bateu na porta do meu quarto. De todos os defeitos e desavenças que eu e ele tínhamos um com o outro, disso eu nunca poderia me queixar. Edward respeitava meu espaço, talvez fosse uma forma de compensar esse "dom" dele, essa falta de privacidade sem escolhas que ele nos fazia passar.

- Entra, Edward.

O fez assim que eu liberei. Com a mão indiquei que era para ele sentar ao meu lado. Fazia tempos que eu não conversava com alguém.

- Rose, eu não sei bem como explicar isso... – Ele dizia com visível dificuldade, franzindo a testa – Emmett me pediu para dizer...

Quando ele pronunciou o nome eu tenho certeza de que não disfarcei e demonstrei mais entusiasmo naquele diálogo iniciado.

- Você falou com ele? Quando?

- Ontem... – Ele disse e eu logo interrompi de novo, antes que eu pronunciasse,ele me respondeu. – Calma, ele está bem. Não tem o que se preocupar. Ele falou comigo porque queria ter notícias suas... Rose eu até lhe peço desculpas, não gosto de poder te ouvir de vez em quando, sei o quanto isto te incomoda, mas é inevitável. Entenda que está sendo difícil para ele também...

Eu o olhava, Edward estava sendo totalmente sincero e compreensível, embora eu ainda não estivesse entendendo nada do que ele queria dizer.

- Isso é confuso, mas eu realmente prefiro que _ele_ te explique tudo. Não quero dizer mais nada. Desculpa de novo... – Ele então guiou para mais perto de mim, me deu um beijo no alto da testa e foi embora.

Eu pensei que minha noite seria calma, como as outras que passaram. Tão calma a ponto de me irritar de vez. Pensei em ir até a floresta, não caçava desde a última vez que o vira. Já estava mais do que na hora. Não demoraria muito, então não me incomodei em avisar. Até porque se perguntassem sobre meu paradeiro, Alice poderia informar.

Coloquei meu casaco preto apenas por charme e capricho, minha vaidade não podia se perder desse jeito. E fui.

Estava acabando meu segundo ursinho quando ouvi o grunhido novamente. Alertei-me. Não era possível eu não poder mais vir na floresta sozinha! Dessa vez eu tinha que encarar, custe o que custar.

- Quem está aí? – Eu não sabia se realmente queria ser respondida ou não.

Eu ouvi _a coisa_ se mexer de novo. Isso parecia mais um joguinho.

O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte, e eu queria correr.

- _Você é mesmo linda... Gracinha._

Finalmente alguém havia me respondido. E agora a pior parte, pelo tom de voz, não tinha como ser algo bom. Outro de nossa espécie por aqui? Arg, deve ser apenas mais um que não está informado dos limites de território.

- Quem é você? Apareça!

Ouvi uma risada. E em seguida senti o ser atrás de mim, antes que eu pudesse me virar.

- _É mesmo uma pena eu ter que fazer isso... Você parece ser tão querida. E tem o rostinho mais lindo que eu já vi nesses últimos 200 anos._

- Do que você está falando? Solte-me! – Eu tentei em vão me soltar dele, o que fez me apertar mais. Nunca fui uma vampira forte, e nem ágil. Há essa hora Alice já devia ter visto alguma coisa, e eles devem vir para cá. O vampiro continuava com as risadas baixas.

- _Eu estou falando de um joguinho. Seu namoradinho não é tão amigável assim. Demorei muito para encontrá-lo. E agora? Eu só precisava encontrar um alvo para atingi-lo._

- De quem você está falando? Me sol...

Antes que eu pudesse entrar mais em pânico e ficar completamente alienada do assunto, senti alguém me empurrar e vi o vampiro longe de mim.

- _Jasper mantenha Rosalie calma até eu terminar aqui._ – dessa vez eu podia reconhecer a voz.

- _Está bem, mas e você?_ – meu irmão respondeu.

- _Vá logo, depois eu vejo isso._

Alice olhava para mim, eu não conseguia perguntar nada. Não estava em estado de choque, seria algo extremamente vergonhoso uma mulher do meu tamanho e experiência ficar assim. Eu apenas me encontrava confusa, preocupada. Eu queria tê-lo aqui. E quem era aquele outro? O que ele queria comigo? E o que ele quis dizer com "seu namoradinho não é tão amigável assim?".

A fumaça já estava densa. De longe eu conseguia ver os vultos de Edward correndo e um outro que eu reconheci apenas pela voz.

- _Ele está bem, Edward, só vai ficar um pouco incomodado esses dias. Ande, vamos para casa._

* * *

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e como sempre, eu ainda não entendia nada. Alice me levou para casa também, como Carlisle havia pedido. Chegando lá eu percebi que Emmett tinha voltado, e estava machucado. Por entusiasmo eu saí correndo até onde ele estava e fiquei olhando aflita. O sorriso logo saiu de mim assim que eu o vi sorrir para mim. Seus braços estavam com algumas marcas de mordidas, nada exagerado, mas isso realmente devia incomodar.

- Rose... Me desculp...

- Shh. – Eu disse colocando o dedo sobre os lábios dele – Não precisa me explicar nada agora, ta? Vamos esperar você ficar bem para então conversarmos.

A curiosidade podia estar grande, mas eu só ficaria tranqüila quando o visse bem de verdade.

Peguei a mochila dele que estava no canto da sala e levei para meu quarto. Fui tirando as roupas com cuidado, uma por uma, e pendurei-as em alguns cabides do meu guarda-roupa. Eu tinha certeza, agora, de que não fora ele quem fizera aquela bagunça toda, e eu precisava pedir desculpas para ele e para minha família também. Todos me entenderiam, eu sabia disso. Porque não me contaram antes que não tinha sido ele? Era ridículo pensar que eu teria medo de sabe-lá-quem era aquele ser que quase me atacou na floresta.

A tarde foi passando lentamente, eu não desgrudei um minuto daquele enorme vampiro que tanto me chamava atenção. Suas expressões de dor iam partindo meu coração pouco à pouco, e eu estava na espera de que ele melhorasse logo e então pudéssemos conversar. Uma vez ou outra ele sorria para mim quando eu olhava para ele. Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, assistindo tv naquela sala vazia.

Carlisle havia ido para o hospital novamente, então Esme resolveu ficar no escritório dele fazendo alguma coisa que eu não tinha curiosidade de saber. Alice e Jasper estavam passeando no shopping, o passatempo favorito da Alice. Edward estava lendo alguns livros no quarto dele. Minha família sabia dar privacidade, às vezes.

- Rosalie...

Eu imediatamente levei minhas atenções para ele e sorri.

- O que foi, Emmett? Está sentindo muita dor? – disse logo preocupada com ele.

- Não, não. Não precisa se preocupar. Só está doendo um pouquinho.

- Então o que foi?

- Eu preciso falar com você... E tem que ser agora.

- Então ta, pode falar...

- Eu não devia ter escondido de você, e nem ter feito sua família ter escondido. O Harry é um, ou melhor, era um inimigo meu de anos. Nos conhecemos quando eu ainda era radical, brigamos por território. Ele, tão competitivo quanto eu, ficou irritado quando... Bom quando eu acabei com um parceiro do bando dele. Desde então ele me perseguia, e eu não podia ter contatos mais próximos porque ele se aproveitava disso para me afetar, era este o motivo de não poder ficar aqui com você, Rose. Só este. E quando ele viu que eu havia parado aqui, e bom, andado contigo, ele se aproveitou disso. Quando eu percebi que ele havia vindo aqui em casa, fiquei desesperado, falei para que os outros ficassem em alerta e resolvi ir embora, mas nos desencontramos... E então deu nisso. Desculpa, Rosalie. Eu nunca quis te colocar em perigo. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse contigo... Não mesmo. Ai...

Eu fiquei processando tudo que ele havia me dito, e me senti um pouco mais aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber mais.

- Não precisa pedir desculpa, agora relaxa, Emm! Não quero que você sinta dores muito fortes. Droga, tudo minha culpa.

- Rose você não entendeu? A culpa foi minha...

- Emmett, fique quieto, a culpa não foi sua!

- Foi sim, se eu não tivesse aparecido aqui...

- Você não teria me conhecido. Era isso que você queria, não é mesmo? Nada disso teria acontecido...

- Rose para de falar besteira! Não era isso que eu ia dizer!

- Claro que era, você ia dizer isso. Que nada disso teria acon...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar qualquer coisa, ele me puxou para mais perto dele, de modo que nossos olhos ficassem diretamente ligados, sem ter como desviar o olhar, nossos corpos estavam encostados e a boca dele estava perto, muito perto. Ele segurava meus braços e continuava a me olhar, e eu me segurava para não beijá-lo vorazmente.

- Você está certa que eu ia dizer que nada disso aconteceria... Mas aí eu não teria um sentido para continuar aqui. Rose, eu voltei porque não conseguia viver sem você... – Ele desapertou um pouco meus braços, mas ainda me segurava, sua voz saia como uma música, com a melodia e o tom perfeitos, seus olhos brilhantes olhavam para mim com desejo, tanto quanto os meus estavam para ele. – Eu só quero você agora... Só quero saber se você realmente me deseja... Tanto quanto seus olhos me dizem.

O que se pode responder nessas horas? Não existem palavras, ele já leu todas as que estavam representadas em meu olhar. O que eu posso fazer? Eu apenas fechei meus olhos, coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele e comecei a beijá-lo. Seus lábios convidativos me aprisionaram, o veneno em sua boca parecia mais um néctar de sabor indescritível. Ele me correspondeu, até mais do que eu imaginava. Suas mãos foram soltando meus braços e descendo pelas minhas costas bem devagar. Ele estava sentado no sofá e eu ajoelhada ao lado dele. O fato de não precisarmos respirar só nos fez adiantar tudo o que queríamos fazer. Ficamos nos beijando intensamente por um tempo, e só paramos quando eu percebi que as marcas das mordidas de Harry nele estavam incomodando.

Afastei-me dele com dificuldade, já que ele não me deixava tirar os lábios dele, sorri logo que consegui, sentei ao lado dele, aconchegando-me em seus braços fortes.

- Vamos com calma, Emm. Eu não quero que você fique com mais dor.

- Rose, eu nem sabia que estava sentindo dor, seus lábios me fizeram esquecer de tudo, agora vem cá, vem, me dá outro beijo.

- Emmett, eu estou falando sério!

- Eu também, loirona, e você séria fica uma graça, te falei? – Ele me disse logo abrindo aquele sorrisão.

- Só não bato em você porque você está machucadinho, mas nada de gracinhas, mocinho!

* * *

**Nota: Olá, obrigada pelas rewiews, eu pensei que me matariam, sabia? Foi difícil encontrar um jeito para eles dois darem um primeiro beijo, tinha que ser algo intenso e é complicado encontrar expressões para definir o que Rose sentiu ao beijá-lo. No más, espero ter ficado bom. Beijo, estou indo "trabalhar".**


End file.
